Something To Remember For The First Time
by keishinigami
Summary: Ever since she met Yagami Light, Amane Misa was in love with him and will love him for the rest of her life – even if he won’t love her back.


**SOMETHING TO REMEMBER FOR THE FIRST TIME.**

An Amane Misa and Yagami Light fan fiction.

Yagami Light was busy reading a textbook at one of the university benches when someone covered his face with her hands. The smell of those hands was really fragrant and he knew at once who that person is.

"Misa?"

The girl smiled and removed her hands on his face.

"How did you find out it was me?" Amane Misa then asked.

_Idiot. You're with me almost 24/7. How could I not know your smell? _He said to himself.

"Oh well, whatever. Here, I've bought you a cake." She said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said coldly.

Misa then noticed a pile of thick books on the table.

"You really are busy." She told him.

"No, not really. I just feel like reading all of these."

A very wide smile drew from Misa's face.

"Hmm… then, why don't we watch a movie together?" she said as she arranged all the books.

Light gave her a disapproving look but Misa insisted. "Come on, you ought to have fun once in a while!" she said while pulling him.

Finally, he gave in. He put all of his things inside his bag and off they went to the mall.

***

"Light-kun, what do you want to watch?" she asked him, while her arm's clinging into his.

"Well, whatever you like." He answered. Light actually wanted to watch a detective film but he decided to let Misa pick a movie.

"Uh… I actually want to watch... Uh… This movie." Misa pointed at one of the movie posters beside them.

Light read the title. _Anata No Koto Wo Kangaeteiru (I've been thinking of you). _No doubt it's a romantic flick. As much as he doesn't want to watch romantic movies, he still agreed to watch it.

***

The two entered the movie house and sat at the 6th row from the front seats. They weren't talking but Misa kept on glancing at the guy beside her. Ever since she met Yagami Light, Amane Misa was in love with him and will love him for the rest of her life – even if he won't love her back.

The movie was almost at its end but the two still weren't talking. Misa was really paying attention to the film. Light, on the other hand, looked really bored and was only giving little attention to it. A few minutes after, when Light was almost in his deep slumber, he suddenly heard Misa crying.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

Misa just pointed at the big screen. Light just shook his head and lent her his handkerchief.

"Wha—what's this?" she asked him.

"A handkerchief, obviously. Go wipe away your tears. There's no point crying on such a lame movie."

Instead of wiping away her tears, Misa cried harder. "This movie is not lame, you know!" she told him.

"Ok, ok. I take that back. Just – just don't cry okay?" he told her with a really serious face.

Misa took the handkerchief from Light and wiped her wet face.

When the movie ended, the two went out of the movie house.

"Oh, it's already 7 in the evening." Light said while checking his watch. "You hungry?"

"Uhm… Not really. But, it would be nice if we eat, Light-kun." She said while she started clinging her arms into his again.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

Misa smiled. Finally, she's starting to feel that Light's really her boy friend because he's already acting like one.

"Well, since I chose the movie, why don't you choose the restaurant this time?" she told him.

After a while, the two decided to eat at a fancy restaurant near the movie theater. And after eating, Light walked Misa home.

"Light, I enjoyed being with you today." Misa said to him upon arriving at her front gate.

"You did?" he asked casually.

"Yep. You made my day complete."

"Oh. Glad to hear that."

"So, I'll be going inside now. See you… uhm… tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Ok."

"Take care, Light-kun!" she said and began to kiss his cheeks. Misa was about to go inside when Light called her name.

"Misa."

"Yep?" she asked and turned around face Light. To her surprise, the lad hugged her real tight.

Misa smiled.

"I'm sorry." He then told her.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm your boy friend, right? And you are my girl friend, but I never treated you like one."

"You did, Light. Just this evening, you did."

Light released her from the hug and began to kiss her really passionately. Misa blushed while her heart started to beat faster. Ever since she met Yagami Light, she was in love with him. And for the first time ever since the day he met him, his kiss felt so real.

END.

Yay. I've finally managed to write another fanfic. 

Reviews and critiques are so much welcome. ^_^

Thank you. And much love.


End file.
